My Boo
by Quinn Villiers
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are reunited. Based off My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys. WARNING: LEMON!


**Hello everyone. This is Redbutterfly21 (formerly known as Animeluvbaby). I heard this song one day while riding with my friend, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here is my first Naruto one-shot… and it's also my first song fic. Enjoy!!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The story is originally mine, but I am just borrowing the characters to do my works (dance puppets, dance! Muahaha! O.o -ahem-) Thank Masashi Kishimoto for the brilliance. Also the lyrics to _My Boo_ belong to Usher.

**Oh and I recommend listening to My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys.**

_There's always that one person_

_That will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming_

_Cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby, ohh. You will always be my boo_

_I don't know 'bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know 'bout cha'll but _

_But I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

He turned over to lie on his back. It was bothering him a lot. He had finally returned to Konoha, but there was something slightly off: the girl he had hoped would be the first to welcome him back was no where to be found. He had not seen a trace of his pink haired angel since he walked through the gates of the village and immediately surrendered to the pursuing ANBU. Tsunade had been more than lenient with him. He was not allowed to have any missions or leave the village for the next two years as part of his probation. After the two year sentence was up, he would have to start over as a Genin (of course he did not have to sit through the Academy again, that would just be plain mean) and would have to go through a different method in order to be promoted to a Chuunin and so forth. He had accepted his punishment with no argument. He knew of Tsunade's temper and powerful punch; besides he would have accepted anything she had given to him. He deserved everything.

He had succeeded in defeating his brother after learning the truth of his betrayal. He later returned to Konoha when dreams of the girl he left behind began to plague him. He never realized how much he missed Konoha and everyone in it. He hated to admit it, but he truly did love Konoha. The memories flooded him at once and all he could do was drown in it. He hated that once Orochimaru and Itachi were dead his power lust died with them. He could not stop what little humanity he had left from taking over his entire being until he was utterly consumed by it all and he was overwhelmed by everything. Kakashi had been right: when everything was all said and done, all that was left was a void that could not be filled. He had returned hoping that he could fill that void with the one person who had cared about him from the beginning and had never given up on him.

He smiled sadly when he remembered all the times he had treated her badly. She was reaching out for him, begging to end his loneliness and make him feel alive and more human than he had ever felt when his clan was murdered. He was such a fool to believe that power and revenge would make him feel whole. He regretted leaving her on the bench that day. _Stupid!_ he reprimanded himself. _And now you've probably lost her forever. But when I said "Thank you" I wanted to say so much more…_

_Do you remember girl_

_I was the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember girl_

_I was the one who said "put your lips like this"_

_Even before all the fame and_

_People screaming your name_

_Girl I was there and you were my baby_

He chuckled to himself when he remembered that time she had tried to kiss him. It was that awkward first time kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated. She pulled back blushing madly and apologizing profusely for her impulsiveness. What happened next surprised both of them. He found himself cupping her cheek and guiding her face back to his. "Kiss me… like you mean it," and he planted his lips firmly on hers. It began soft and gentle, and soon he lifted her in his arms so that she was a head above him and he kissed her passionately. Needless to say that after that encounter, he pretended that nothing had ever happened and treated the girl the same as before. He saw how it tore her up inside but he could not let his emotions stop him from what he thought he truly wanted. He sighed and sat up in his bed, cradling his forehead in his hand while his elbow rested on his knee. He wanted to see her. He needed to tell her.

_It started when we were younger _

_You were mine, my boo_

_Now another brother's taken over_

_But it's still in your eyes, my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while _

_But you will always be my boo_

He thought that she was just another fan girl that wanted to date him because he was handsome and good at everything he did. He never realized that it was more than that: he never noticed the way she looked at him, the way she cared for him, the way she pushed herself to be stronger just so he would acknowledge her. She never showboated or pretended to be someone else. She was herself the entire time. Albeit she was a bit of a crybaby, but she had a nurturing personality and she truly wanted to be his healer. She wanted to end that pain in his heart… the pain he thought would go away when he exacted his revenge… but he was wrong. Oh how he was wrong.

He remembered that he had seen the dobe while he was walking through the village one day; he could have sworn that he had seen a flash of pink as he passed. Then he saw the dobe whisper something to someone and laugh happily, his ears caught the angelic sound of a feminine laugh and he instinctively knew it was his pink haired love. However, when he turned to look for her, they were both gone.

It angered him… it made him unbelievably jealous to know that his loser teammate succeeded where he had failed. _Something else I lose to him at._ he thought sadly as he lifted himself from the bed. That was another thing he had come to terms with since his return: Naruto was always going to be stronger than him because he knew the power of protecting those he loved and cared about. He could never reach that power until he learned to do the same. _Well at least I have two years._

He needed a walk…

**Meanwhile…**

_I was in love with you when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_And I see it from time to time_

_I still feel like my boo_

_And I can see no matter how I try to hide_

_My boo_

_Even though there's another man who's in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

She stared out her window at the moon. It was full once again and she sighed. _Just like the moon, I keep changing_. She knew he had returned. She could not make herself face him just yet. When she saw him in Tsunade's office, all her childhood emotions flooded her, anger and resentment followed soon after. True she had gotten over her crush, and had even managed to date a few guys while he was gone, but she still had a hole in her heart from the Uchiha: the hole he personally ripped himself. She smiled forlornly.

_Yes I remember boy_

_Cause after we kissed _

_I could only think about your lips_

_Yes I remember boy_

_The moment I knew you were the one _

_I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame and people_

_Screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

She laughed softly. That time she kissed him was amazing. She never knew that he held so much passion behind that cold, stoic exterior. Her happiness ended the next day when he pretended that nothing had ever happened. She did not know what to do about what she was feeling. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed heavily. Even now she did not know what to do with her feelings. She was going crazy. She wanted to marry him and help him restore his clan. She was truly prepared to do anything to keep him and make him happy. Ever since she found out about the Uchiha massacre and what happened between Sasuke and his brother, she wanted to reach out and heal that broken heart. She wanted him to love her in return. She needed to be accepted by him. No one else in the world mattered but him.

_It started when we were younger _

_You were mine, my boo_

_Now another brother's taken over _

_But it's still in your eyes, my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while_

_In a while but you will always be my boo_

There was a time where she thought she was feeling Naruto. She had finally fulfilled his childish wish one day and they went on a date. She was really enjoying herself until he told her that though he would never stop caring about her, his heart belonged to someone else: he had fallen for none other than the shy Hyuuga Hinata. Somewhere in her heart, it crushed her… but not as badly as the Uchiha had once done. She was able to get over Naruto's rejection faster than Sasuke's, mostly because she could not help but be happy for the boy that had become her best friend.

_I was in love with you when we were younger _

_You were mine, my boo_

_And I see it from time to time_

_I still feel like, my boo_

_And I can see no matter_

_How I try to hide, my boo_

_Even though there's another man who's in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

She got out of bed and dressed in her old outfit. Amazingly, it still fit her, though now it was shorter because of her increase of height and showed off her body in all the right places. It was okay though; she knew that no one would be awake at this hour. Even if someone _was_ stalking her, she was Tsunade's apprentice. She new things (and had even developed some techniques of her own) that had made her Tsunade's twin and then some. She did not bother putting on her headband, letting her hair cascade freely down her shoulders.

She needed a walk…

**At the end of Konoha…**

He stared at the bench in a trance. This was the exact spot he had left her that day. He wished he did not.

He wished he would have stayed in Konoha and see what would have happened with him… and her. He smiled bitterly. This was the consequence… this is what happened when he betrayed the people who loved and cared about him. "I deserve it all," he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Sasuke?"

He turned and met the eyes of the girl that constantly plagued his mind. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Sakura…"

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

He looked into her eyes, and saw all the emotion she held. Tears started filling her eyes. _I wasn't ready to face him yet._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly walked toward him; when she was arm's length, she slapped him with a force that would have sent an ordinary man sailing through the air. He continued to stare at her with a stoic face, not even bothering to tend to his throbbing cheek (he wouldn't admit either that it hurt like a bitch). She now held her head down, her bangs covering her eyes, so he could not see her crying. He stood there watching her, not able to say anything, knowing that he, once again, was the cause of her tears. "Sasuke…" she sobbed. "Sasuke…"

He simply looked at her. He could feel his heart clench; he wanted so much to reach out and hold her. He wanted to make all her pain go away… just as she had wanted for him. He hesitantly placed his hands on her shaking shoulders, gauging a reaction; she only sobbed harder. He took a couple of steps forward so that his body was close to her and placed his hand under her chin to lift her head to make her look at him. He looked into her watery emerald orbs and could feel every ounce of her emotion pour into him. When he looked a little deeper, he saw the love she held for him. She still loved him. He smirked slightly as he captured her lips in his own. She remained frozen against him, shock washing over her entire form. He simply continued to kiss her chastely before pulling away a few seconds later. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs; his face held that infamous Uchiha smirk. He leaned forward, his hot breath caressing her ear. "Kiss me… like you mean it," he whispered huskily.

_It started when we were younger _

_You were mine, my boo_

_Now another brother's taken over _

_But it's still in your eyes, my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other _

_In a while but you will always be my boo_

They did not know how they ended up at the Uchiha estate, making out like they were starving for each other, but there they were and things were getting heated. Sasuke pushed Sakura against his bedroom wall with her arms pinned above her; they stared at each other excitedly before he kissed her with a passion that made her head spin. She clawed at his shirt, tugging on it harshly before ripping it over his shoulders and head and palming at his bare torso. Her soft, skilled hands over his heated flesh were a real turn on and he deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into her moth and memorizing everything about it. She moaned softly into their kiss. He smirked against her lips before he ripped her top open, not caring that the garment was ruined. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he roughly caressed her breasts in his hands, before he leaned forward and captured one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. She nearly screamed with pleasure. "Sas… Sas…uke…" she huffed, unable to control her breathing. He said nothing as he switched to the other nipple, giving it identical treatment. It was driving Sakura up the wall… quite literally. "Sasuke-kun please… I need you now!" she cried.

He smiled when she called him that affectionate name, and it only fueled the flame. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to the king-sized bed; he slowly removed her shorts and underwear in one move, leaving her bare before him. He gazed at her with eyes full of love and lust, memorizing every detail of her body and mentally kicking himself for ever walking away from someone so beautiful. She was arguably the most powerful konoichi in Konoha and the most beautiful woman in the world. He kissed his way from her neck, to her chest, her flat, toned stomach, and finally headed into forbidden territory. Her patch of pink curls assured him of her natural hair color and he chuckled a bit at his musings. The vibration set her off more, causing more of her juices to leak out. He leaned forward and licked her opening experimentally, earning a pleasurable gasp from the woman. He sucked and nibbled on the protruding nub while thrusting two fingers into her opening. She cried out and writhed beneath him, unable to handle his ministrations, clutching the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white. She moaned steadily louder until she came hard, squirting her juices everywhere; Sasuke lapped up every bit of it. "You taste good, Sakura," he whispered licking his lips. Sakura lied there limply, panting heavily, and coming down from her high. Sasuke leaned over and placed his dripping fingers in her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She sucked his fingers, moaning softly. "So fucking hot, Sakura," he growled. If possible he got harder, causing the pain against his pants to increase tenfold.

Finally regaining her strength, she flipped them and leaned over Sasuke. "Allow me to return the favor," she whispered seductively as she planted light kisses all over his body. He lied back and allowed her to do her work. She reached the band of his pants and slowly tugged them over his legs to his ankles where he kicked them off. She stared at his throbbing member, swallowing slightly from the size. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and licked the tip, slowly circling her tongue. He tried to stifle a moan, but failed miserably, indicating to Sakura that she was doing a good job. She slowly took him all the way in her mouth, circling her tongue around the head every time she came up. He groaned louder and stopped himself from thrusting into her hot mouth. She continued all the way, feeling his body tense; he was close. "Sa…ku…ra… I'm gonna…" he didn't finish the sentence before he groaned and exploded in her mouth where she swallowed it all. She sat up with a little cum dripping from her lips. "You taste good Sasuke," she mocked, wiping his cum from her mouth with her finger then licking it.

That alone got him hard again in an instant. He flipped them over again and kissed her fervently while massaging her breasts. "I need you now," she moaned in between kisses.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded.

"I want you inside me! Now!" she cried.

He could not hold himself back any longer and quickly lined himself up at her entrance; with a quick thrust he entered her, tearing through her virginity. She cried out in pain and he hesitated. "You're a virgin?!" he asked incredulously.

She looked at him through teary eyes. "I waited for you Sasuke-kun. I want you to be my first and only," his male pride soared and if possible made him harder. She was his in every sense of the word now. He kissed her again, waiting for her to adjust to him. "You can move now Sasuke-kun," he moved slowly at first, allowing the pleasure to take over their beings. Then at her commands of "faster" and "harder" he happily obliged. He thrust deeper and deeper, hitting that sweet spot that threw her over the edge; he held back on his own release for her. "Sas… Sasuke-kun," she huffed. "Please… cum with me!" he thrust into her a few more times before the both entered Nirvana, screaming each other's names simultaneously.

Sasuke collapsed on her, both breathing heavily. She hugged him close to her catching her breath and both letting the aftershocks of their orgasms ride through their bodies. He rolled off, removing himself from her, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Sakura… I'm sorry. For everything. Please… forgive me."

She sighed contently and kissed his cheek. "I have already forgiven you, Sasuke. I love you."

He hugged her tighter. "I love you too. And I will never leave you again," he vowed.

Sakura nodded before giggling; he looked at her questioningly. "Just wondering if Tsunade-shishou's sentence is more of a punishment or a reward."

Catching on, Sasuke grinned wickedly. "Oh right. My two years… well if I get two years of the most amazing sex ever, I've got _no_ complaints," he said sucking her neck and shoulders. "I love you, Haruno Sakura."

She snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke. Always."

_I don't know 'bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

_I don't know 'bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

_**Well, there you go. My first Naruto fanfic. YAY!!! I did it! I didn't originally intend to add the lemon, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Also the characters are a little OOC, but that is the point of it being a fanfic, right? So it's okay. Thanks for reading. Please leave some reviews. **_

**Ja Ne**


End file.
